


【飞唐】fifi

by baidada



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baidada/pseuds/baidada
Summary: 18岁少主×28岁飞飞，2008年，半AUFifi是孟少飞翘起来的那撮头发





	【飞唐】fifi

 

01

孟少飞有一会儿没说话了，他专心致志地拿着诺基亚玩贪吃蛇，手指在九宫格的按键上吧嗒吧嗒，唐毅屡次骚扰未果，伸手去拽fifi，指尖还没碰到目标，被一巴掌拍掉。

 

孟少飞这巴掌打得又快又不客气，是一个沉迷非智能机系统小游戏的网瘾成年不该有的敏捷。唐毅听见自己的皮肉响亮被拍打了一下，他还没来得及抱怨，始作俑者倒先嚎叫了起来——盘旋三圈的蛇啃掉了自己的头，孟少飞辛苦打了五分钟的游戏game over，而玩家总结失败原因，竟转手就把责任推卸到了无辜的旁观者身上。

 

唐毅还赤身裸体着——他还沉湎在性事满足的余蕴里；被子柔软，他舒展着身体陷在里面；孟少飞对他吹胡子瞪眼，把小小的手机屏幕怼在唐毅面前，“都怪你！”孟少飞说，“我就快打破我自己的记录了！”仿佛那功亏一篑让他的情人百般伤心一样。

 

他表情非常生动，快乐、不满都坦诚写在了眉毛、眼睛和嘴唇里。唐毅喜欢看孟少飞坦诚的样子，他心里一动，抽开面前的手机随手扔开，压着那欲望的始作俑者细细密密地吻。孟少飞不从淫威，只是三五下后发现抵抗不过，索性热烈地回吻了起来。

 

他的新情人身体诚实，人又可爱，唐毅觉得自己捡到宝了。

 

“你今天别走了。”过了一会儿，唐毅趴在孟少飞脖子里说。

 

孟少飞咯咯笑了一会儿，去推他，“别，我可不想被房子的主人大卸八块。”

 

“今天唐爷不回来，”唐毅闷闷地说，“去做生意。”

 

孟少飞眼睛一转。他现在不管他自我超越未果的小游戏了。“那左红叶呢？”孟少飞暗示唐毅，“大小姐对我出入你家可是颇有微词。”

 

唐毅支起身来，他也充满暗示地回望着孟少飞，“跟古道一出门旅游去了。”

 

“哦。”孟少飞点点头。

 

暗示没有得到积极反馈，唐少主有些不高兴了。

 

“你就‘哦’？”唐毅居高临下地俯视着孟少飞，“喂，左红叶暗恋古道一的事情还是你跟我说的，现在他们孤男寡女……”

 

孟少飞讳莫如深地看了他一眼，说，“你想太多。”

 

孟少飞的眼神带着点“我知道你不知道的事情，但我不说”的意思，对此，唐毅很不受用。他翻了个白眼，从孟少飞身上翻下来，躺到一边。

 

过了一会儿，孟少飞见他不说话，又探过头去。

 

“小朋友生气了？”

 

唐毅不语。

 

孟少飞贴近了点。

 

“小朋友寂寞了？”

 

这回唐毅很快转过来怒视他：“谁是小朋友。”他此地无银地问。

 

孟少飞又咯咯地笑，他看起来心情很好，唐毅总结出规律：每次提到年龄，孟少飞总是心情很好。

 

“老牛吃嫩草让你这么快乐吗？”他质问孟少飞，表情正直，仿佛刚刚竟是孟少飞逼迫他完成了一场不知餍足的性事。

 

“你真可爱。”孟少飞说。

 

 

他说这句话的时候，Fifi又翘了起来。唐毅怀疑那个发髻其实是孟少飞的精神体，他这么盯着Fifi，总觉得孟少飞这句“可爱”是在笑他。

 

“你是真心的吗？”唐毅怀疑道。

 

他甫一问完，孟少飞就笑得缩进被子里。唐毅现在肯定孟少飞在嘲笑他了，他不明所以，但条件反射地瞪视孟少飞，把孟少飞的被子扯开，揪他的fifi。

 

无所不用其极了一会儿，孟少飞捂着头宣告投降。

 

“‘真心’这种问题真的很容易让人硬不起来。”孟少飞忽闪着大眼睛。

 

“但是，”孟少飞抚摸着唐毅面颊的轮廓，Fifi在他头上跳动了一下，它的主人现在又认真地看着唐毅了，“不管你说的是什么…我是认真的。”

 

他们离得很近，唐毅能清晰地数到孟少飞闪着光的睫毛；孟少飞的呼吸打在他脸上，像是春夏之交温柔又躁动的雨。

 

这雨让他的心也像池塘泛起涟漪。唐毅耳朵红了一片。

 

“……哦。”他故做镇定地答道。

 

孟少飞学他，饶有兴致：“你就‘哦'?"

 

唐毅顶着一张红脸，开始顾左右而言他。“你怎么喜欢玩贪吃蛇？”似乎他的兴趣点突然回到了那款刚刚被他形式残忍、感情不屑地丢在一边的“非智能机小游戏”上。

 

孟少飞说：“蛮久没见到，我有点怀旧。”

 

唐毅对此不感兴趣，换了个话题：“你玩不玩魔兽？”

 

孟少飞摇头，表示他还是喜欢贪吃蛇，经典就是sexy，历久弥新，在唐毅不加克制的嘲讽眼光里，他说：“但我预测，十年后魔兽世界会拍成电影。”

 

“瞎扯吧你，”唐毅鄙视他，“我才是sexy。”

 

孟少飞大笑：“那也行吧。”

 

 

二人叽叽叽闲扯一会儿，孟少飞歪七八扭地走进淋浴房，唐毅便抱着手臂靠在玻璃门上看他洗澡。“你太恶心了吧。”孟少飞讲，唐毅对此很是冷静，眼睛却没从情人的身体上离开。孟少飞瘦却不单薄，肌肉匀称，锁骨上有刚刚被吮吸出的印字，在水汽下非常漂亮。

 

“你真的是个糕点师吗？”花洒下的情人投来疑惑的目光，唐毅解释道，“你看起来像是有专门练过肌肉，但我又不怎么见你去健身房。”

 

“你职业歧视哦，身材好的糕点师比比皆是。”孟少飞打着泡沫，瞥唐毅一眼，“我都还没问你，你真的只有十八岁吗？”

 

面对年龄问题，唐毅如临大敌，“你什么意思？”他质问。

 

“十八岁的年纪不都是祖国的纯洁花朵，你怎么像个色情狂。”孟少飞笑他，“你能不能至少把裤子穿上？”

 

要是他们还是衣冠整齐，唐毅或许还能够发扬诡辩，对“色情狂”这三个字的恶劣评价辩白一番；然而现在，满屋子都是纵欲的证据，孟少飞身上还留着搓洗不掉的吻痕，对性爱食髓知味的少年无从反驳。他刚刚是放纵了一些，但不代表孟少飞没有爽到——而根据孟少飞在床上的反应来看，他年长的情人根本就是个发情的猫咪。

 

孟少飞根本是得了便宜还卖乖。唐毅咬牙切齿，恨不得跨进淋浴房让孟少飞知道什么是咎由自取。但他先前在情人的泪眼朦胧里保证过今天不再碰他，恪守着男人的诺言，做个绅士，唐毅深吸了一口气。

 

他被迫接受“色情狂”这个评价，非常耻辱，唐毅铆足了力气要反将一军，他审视地上下扫了孟少飞一眼，目光在他的情人紧致的屁股上停留了不短的时间，最后回到Fifi上。

 

泡沫在fifi上缠缠绵绵地环绕着。

 

唐毅最后没有底气地骂他：“你听起来太社会主义了。”

 

 

02

 

唐毅是在酒吧里捡到的孟少飞。

 

那是一场很没有激情的相遇，既不金庸也不琼瑶，甚至连一点台湾当红偶像剧的风骨都没有吸取到。

 

那天他放学没有回家，绕去Andy的酒吧。

 

“我在违法诶，你都还没成年。”Andy给他调酒，龙舌兰加盐，不知又加入了什么， 成品是非常漂亮的冰绿色。

 

唐毅嗤之以鼻。“你干的违法的事情还少吗？”他无言地、用眼神暗示他，接着优雅地抿了一口冰绿色液体，“有进步。”这回他用有声的话语评价道。

 

Andy眯了眯眼睛，“我是一流的。”

 

他穿着深V的黑色衬衫，开口大得有些不必要，一路从脖颈下去，隐隐能瞥见结实的腹肌。唐毅扫了他一眼，目光在亮闪闪的耳钉上打了个旋儿。

 

“想要在台北立足下去，一流的可不够，”唐毅说，“你必须要是顶尖的。”

 

Andy不高兴地瞥他一眼，“哼，唐同学，”他无端受到教育，语气不善，“你作业写完了？”

 

这就是哪壶不开提哪壶了。

 

“我准备辍学。”唐毅说。

 

Andy骂了句脏话。

 

“你不是上学上得好好的？”他问。

 

“不想念了，没意思，”唐毅无所谓道，“不如早点出来和唐爷学点东西。”

 

“你跟唐叔叔说了？”

 

“没有，说了哪还有命来见你。”

 

Andy笑：“你知道就好。”

 

一会儿，Andy又说：“高中多美好，金子般的岁月，又一去不回。”他自己刚从高中生活中解放，一脚迈进大学门，说起高中，有一种做作的怀念感，“学校里不是有很多喜欢你的漂亮女同学。”

 

唐毅耸肩，看上去兴致缺缺。

 

“真不知道你在别扭什么，”Andy拿出了一个新的酒杯，开始鼓捣，“不知道有多少人想要你这张脸，朱门酒肉臭，路有冻死骨，说的就是你这种身在福中不知福的人。”

 

一流的调酒师熟练地四处扫视，目光落在了角落里的某个地方。“你看，”他示意唐毅，“被女生喜欢就算了，男人也对你垂涎三尺，今天又有一个。”

 

唐毅不理他，闷头喝酒。

 

Andy边张望边说：“长得好可爱，不看后悔。”

 

 

 

十年后的孟少飞才不会想到，自己的骚包花蝴蝶情敌在见他的第一面，居然给出了“长得好看、不看后悔”这般颇高的评价，他的的确确是蹲在酒吧的角落里偷看了Andy和唐毅一整个晚上，也许是带上了那么点“垂涎三尺”的意思，但是——

 

这很玄幻，孟少飞记得自己和唐毅大吵一架，头昏脑涨地睡过去，一觉醒来，竟然回到了十年前。

 

十年前的唐毅刚刚18岁，还带着点没褪去的婴儿肥，刘海软软地趴在脸上，脚上还穿着阿迪达斯——这简直，孟少飞没法儿形容这个，这简直是焦糖玛奇朵配上鲜奶蛋糕，唐毅就是蛋糕顶上鲜红的樱桃，孟少飞没多大用处地藏在苹果马提尼的后面，对着樱桃唐毅流口水。

 

十八岁的唐毅看起来很有生命力，是高中男生即使熬夜看球也压抑不住的少年气息；十年后的唐毅如同一潭死水，若不是孟少飞把自己掰成碎片，像扔石子一样，把自己每一个部分都不要命地砸进去，唐毅就永远是一滩绝望的死水。但如今，唐国栋还没死，唐毅的心还是热的，他有那么多快乐和骄傲的资本，他那么鲜活，当事人自己无知无觉，可是孟少飞跨越了十年来看，这样的唐毅生动得不真实，他如何能不心动。

 

他想：若是18岁的孟少飞遇见这样的唐毅，或许同样会喜欢上他，或许不会；但他如今很玄幻地跨越了十年，回到所有故事发生之前，只是这么一眼，他就注定会爱上这个少年。

 

孟少飞在酒吧暧昧的灯光里发着呆，他想：这也许是个南柯大梦，但又或许是个机会……

 

 

 

 

“没兴趣。”唐毅看了那个传说中在角落里看了他一晚上、垂涎三尺的男人，评价道。

 

男人长得的确不错，鼻子很漂亮，头发上有一撮毛翘起来，穿着黑白条纹的宽大毛衣，陷在酒吧的沙发里有一种柔软的可爱；面前的酒不见得喝了两口，虽说是看着自己的方向，但眼神却对不上焦，呆呆的不知道在想什么。

 

“你要求太高了吧，”Andy道，“这样的你都看不上。”

 

“是我的type没错，但是，”唐毅仿佛六根清净，“没兴趣。”

 

“……”Andy谨慎地看他，“你出问题了？”

 

“放屁，”唐毅骂他，“书包给我。”

 

唐少爷这是决定回家了，Andy自然从善如流，“6800。”他笑眯眯地说。

 

唐毅惊悚地看他：“我喝了什么？”

 

Andy说：“顶级调酒师一晚陪聊的服务费。”

 

唐毅被讹诈，愤懑地拿出信用卡。“你一晚真便宜。”他倔强地讲。

 

 

唐毅离开酒吧没多远，身后就有脚步声传来。接着，有人拦住了他的去路。

 

是酒吧里的那个男人。

 

男人矮他些许，不太多，刚好需要抬着一点点的眼睛，他有一双明亮的眼睛，不知道哪里来的光，让他的眼睛盛满了地中海的深蓝色，这让他看起来又漂亮，又无辜。唐毅原本不想搭理他，然而他和Andy那个资深颜gay待久了，似乎也有点跟着喜欢漂亮男人。

 

唐少主决定给这个不速之客一个说话的机会。

 

漂亮男人道：“那个……”

 

他话没说完，一根铁棍就当头劈了下来。

 

 

孟少飞反应很快，他侧身躲开了这突如其来的攻击，退开三步，随即发现这攻势并不是向他而来——他才来到十年前的这个时候不足一周的时间，当然不会有什么新仇旧怨。毋庸置疑，这寻仇这是冲着唐毅来的。

 

唐毅也发现了这一点。有四个人带着武器，还好，只是普通的铁棍而已，像是从哪个工地上顺来的建筑材料，坚硬，但不算锋利。

 

唐毅环视四周。这是一条整洁并且安静的小道。整洁，意味着他没有什么可以拿作武器的东西。该死，太松懈了，他今天怎么会忘记带刀出门？

 

四个拿着武器的男人前后堵住他的去路，感谢Andy微薄的道德观，他给唐毅调的龙舌兰不烈，风一吹酒劲都散了大半，唐毅冷静又清醒，他不知是谁安排了这场袭击，打劫、勒索、报复、寻仇，但不管是什么，他如今以一抵四，虽不是没有胜算，但也不会轻松。

 

还有刚刚那个漂亮男人。唐毅想，如果他也是同谋，便是以一敌五。

 

但很快，唐毅便知道这不是一个他想象中1V5的场面。

 

漂亮男人从背后冲过来，借力撞倒了其中一个男人，“接着！”他抽掉男人手上的棍子扔给唐毅，自己一拳打在被撞倒在地的男人的鼻梁。

 

唐毅见他十分娴熟，似乎对打架很是在行，但这样的情况下，他顾不得思考，条件反射地接到了毛衣男人扔过的棍子，反手就往扑向他的打手挥去。

 

 

 

唐毅今天喝了太淡的酒，淡得几乎像是一杯好喝的甜味气泡水，为了顺着唐国栋的心，他又留了太乖的发型；他像是一个秩序内的守法高中生，但接下来发生的事情，既不合法也不守序。等到乒乒乓乓的声音从激烈变到断续，到不再响起，他已经和孟少飞逃离了打斗现场，拐进了一个居民区的院子。

 

“谢了。”唐毅喘着气说。

 

他脸上挂了彩，身上的校服外套划拉了几道口子，书包带子断了一根，看起来非常狼狈。

 

孟少飞也没好到哪里去。

 

“不客气。”他也靠着墙喘气，低头数着自己毛衣上的破口。

 

唐毅瞥了他一眼，说：“嗯…我赔你一件。”

 

孟少飞摆手：“不必了。”

 

唐毅说：“这怎么行。”

 

孟少飞抬起头，带了点无奈地看着他，“这是绝版，买不到的。”他说。

 

这时，他的眼睛里又有方才那种好看的光芒了。

 

他们刚刚患难一场，竟生出了些莫名其妙的江湖友情。唐毅才想起来问他的姓名。

 

“我叫阿飞，”孟少飞说，“ 你要报答人的时候，就只会送衣服吗……”

 

 

二人休息片刻，见不再有人追来，便往大路上走。唐毅扯下破烂的校服，团成团扔进了路边的垃圾堆，等他做完这一切，才发现叫做“阿飞”的男人眨着眼睛看他。

 

阿飞的眼睛里带着不加掩饰的好奇神色，唐毅便耐心地等他发话。但许久，孟少飞也没有说话。他们沉默地前行着着，不远处院落的墙沿上，有一只通体黑色的小猫垫着脚同行，月光泠泠地洒在这片寂静里。

 

“我走了，再见。”二人一路无话。走到路口，孟少飞突然说。他飞快地看了唐毅一眼，那一眼里似乎有着千万种情绪，唐毅还没来得及分辨，他便收回了目光，转身要走。

 

唐毅没想到他出口便是告别，下意识伸手拉住孟少飞。但这一拉之下，他顿感唐突，又觉得无话可说，只好缩回手，又陷进沉默。

 

半晌，他才似乎想到了什么，问：“你当时在酒吧门口，”他指的是孟少飞追出来拦住他，却被突如其来的暴力打断的那个场面，“有什么事情吗？”

 

孟少飞笑了起来。

 

“没什么事情，”他说，“只是看了你一晚上，想来要个号码。”

 

他毫不掩饰自己对唐毅整晚的注意，这让唐毅有些惊讶。叫做阿飞的男人有一种少见的坦率和真诚，那是一种揭开罐头能清楚看见撒满糖霜的蜜饯的真诚，不夹杂着半点掩藏和精心的算计。

 

他在酒吧被陌生男人觊觎了美貌，那个人长相不错，又对自己说，“我想来要个号码”，这是一个充满了暧昧和模糊的气氛，这个气氛里，即使是两颗不相识的心都应当拥有一个绵长的吻。唐毅感到自己的心跳了起来。

 

一个小时前，他对Andy说“他是我的type，但是我没有兴趣”，如今，他们历经了一场混乱的打斗，身上脸上混着泥土和伤口，都是落魄的痕迹，唐毅却感到自己的心脏像是被羽毛拂了过去。

 

他在各种各样的情况下亲吻过各种各样的人，但这一刻，唐毅竟有些舍不得去吻面前这个人。

 

路口的指示灯红绿交错地跳动着。有稀落的车开过，带起夏末岛屿上湿热的风。他们隔着风声对望着。

 

过了一会儿，唐毅听见自己问：“那你现在还要不要我号码？”

 

03

 

“你真的不留下来？”

 

“不留了，”孟少飞洗完澡，用力地拿毛巾搓着头发。“明早有几个订单，我要早点去店里。”

 

唐毅说：“我可以送你去啊。”

 

孟少飞呛他：“你自己还不是要上学，高中生。”

 

唐毅说：“我可以逃课。”

 

孟少飞举着一把梳子威胁他：“你再说什么逃课啊辍学啊，我就打断你的腿。”

 

情人的威胁对唐毅来讲似乎并没有什么作用，他扑过去抱住孟少飞，在耳朵下边咬来咬去。

 

“你倒是来试试，”唐毅讲，“你一个小小的糕点师，少自不量力了。”

 

孟少飞的身子僵硬了一下。很快，他推开唐毅。

 

“别闹了，哥哥走了。”他拿着年龄优势压倒唐毅，又啰嗦了几句好好学习天天向上的话，在唐毅不耐烦的眼神里捡起手机准备走人。

 

唐毅其实不明白，为什么孟少飞执意不肯在他家过夜，他们明明在谈恋爱，唐国栋撞见几次，一来二去也便默许，这样彼此都承认的感情却仿佛像偷情一样。

 

他有些生气，但又不知道这气从何处来。他们在一起了不到四个月的时间，这四个月里，唐毅听孟少飞的话不再讲辍学的事情、当回五好少年，甚至按时上下课，好好做数学题。但他却似乎越来越摸不透孟少飞。他甚至都不知道自己的男朋友叫什么名字。

 

孟少飞说他离家出走，便不冠父姓， _“_ 我名字叫少飞， _”_ 他的情人曾经讲， _“_ 随便姓什么都行。 _”_

 

“少飞。”唐毅喊住他。

 

孟少飞回过头来看他。

 

他今天穿了一件粉色的套头毛衣，上面画着搞笑的青蛙。这件衣服是唐毅买给他的“赔礼”，很奇怪，这件衣服夸张又可笑，但那个瞬间，唐毅看见这件衣服，就直直地想起孟少飞。

 

他穿着这件可笑的粉色青蛙，对唐毅无辜地笑了笑。

 

那一刻，孟少飞看起来像是一个M&M‘s的糖豆，他的嘴唇是甜的，眼睛是甜的，他说的那句“我是真心的”也是甜的。唐毅那种莫名的郁结就悄悄地散开了去。

 

他那个时候应当回答：我也喜欢你，但他错过了当时的机会，如今突然煽情又显得不合时宜，只好说：“……后天早点下班。”

 

孟少飞问：“干嘛？”

 

唐毅摆出了一副无话可说脸。“后天是12月31诶，你日子是不是过昏头，”他提醒道，“不是说好一起跨年？”

 

孟少飞惊讶：“我们什么时候说好？”

 

唐毅说：“三天前我们做爱的时候。”

 

这显然是胡说八道。然而唐毅看起来一本正经，面无愧色，孟少飞对这种睁眼说瞎话的本领赞叹不已，深觉十八岁的唐毅已然颇有日后对着警方说“行天盟是做正经生意的，要抓我请警方拿证据说话”的风采；但孟少飞没有揭穿唐毅胡说八道，他看见自己刚刚成年不久的小男朋友别扭地邀请自己度过一个跨年夜，他发出了这个邀请，眼睛在房间里的任何一处打转，唯独不看向他。这样的青涩里，唐毅像是一块将化未化的冰糖，他看起来那么棱角分明，和浑身又充满了悄悄化开的甜味。

 

孟少飞温柔地笑起来。

 

“那好啊，”他说，“我等你。”

 

 

 

2008年12月的最后一天是一个星期三，易德高中没有放假，唐毅翘掉了下午的课。他没有去找孟少飞，而是骑着摩托在台北绕了一圈。

 

他本是想寻找一个礼物，一个比起套头毛衣更加正式一点的礼物。他给每年会给唐国栋和左红叶买礼物，但对于恋人，这却是第一次，他有些捉摸不定，便这么漫无目的地东看西看。

 

等到他终于买定了礼物，骑车到孟少飞打工的糕点坊的时候，已经快到晚上七点。糕点坊门口挂上了停止营业的标志，唐毅从玻璃窗外看过去，孟少飞正坐在收银台后发呆。

 

孟少飞发呆的样子很可爱，他今天穿了一件大红色的毛衣，像一个断了电的圣诞娃娃，坐在那里一动不动，fifi翘在头上。唐毅猜想，那是因为发型的缘故，孟少飞很久没有剪头发，长长的刘海盖住了额头，这让他看起来比实际年龄小了很多。

 

“你是不是该剪头发了。”这是唐毅进门的第一句话。

 

孟少飞似乎被吓了一跳。

 

“你下课了，这个…”他回过神来，支支吾吾地讲，“我不是很想剪。”

 

唐毅歪着头看了一会儿，妥协道：“不剪也不难看。”

 

二人啰嗦了一会儿，话题又回到了头发上。

 

唐毅说：“你是想留长发吗？”

 

孟少飞有点惊讶，随即辩解道：“没有没有，我只是，”他斟酌道，“很长时间都保持着一个发型，想换一换。”

 

唐毅凑上前去：“新年新气象，”他毛遂自荐，“我帮你剪吧！”

 

孟少飞笑嘻嘻地躲开他：“别闹，”他说，“这可是我的存在证明。”

 

唐毅笑他：“你搞什么哲学。”他又道，“别人想要我剪头发还没有这种好事，你居然还拒绝我的慷慨，算了，”唐毅决定大度地原谅孟少飞，他心情很好，“我呢向来大度，你拒绝我，我还以德报怨…把眼睛闭起来。”

 

孟少飞一下子没听明白。

 

“闭眼睛啦。”唐毅说。

 

等孟少飞再睁开眼时，腕间缠绕着一条细金的手链。

 

那是唐毅遍寻台北的新年礼物，他本想找到什么惊天动地又充满想象力的东西，最后选择的却还是这样一个普通的手链。他用了很长的时间，在手链的尾端刻下了 ** _fifi_** 的字样；他本想和孟少飞炫耀他的手工，但替恋人带上链子的这一刻，唐毅决定不说出口。

 

他想：等到阿飞自己发现的那一刻，他一定会非常非常爱我。

 

 

孟少飞盯着那条链子看了很久，久到唐毅甚至怀疑自己是不是送错了礼物，才听见自己年长的情人小声说了句“谢谢”。

 

孟少飞抬起头，十八岁的唐毅满脸期待地看着他。

 

那一刻，他才似乎想起来，自己的少年恋人约他度过旧岁的最后一天，他想和他一起庆祝新年，他精心准备了礼物，定然是期待自己有所回应的。孟少飞应该给他准备礼物，他应该在这个时候拿出点什么，一盒巧克力，一条精心包装好的围巾，一双鞋甚至一瓶唐毅会喜欢的该死的香水，随便什么都好；但他没有，孟少飞看着十八岁的唐毅，十八岁的唐毅刚刚为他戴上了一条手链，而他却觉得这恍如大梦一场。

 

唐毅仿佛看穿了他在想什么，短暂地愣了一下，便避开孟少飞的视线。他盯着不远处冰柜里的蛋糕，似乎不在意地说：“就知道老年人会忘事，你欠我的礼物，哼，以后让你一百倍地还回来。”

 

他看起来那么满不在乎，可身体的每一个部分都诚实地叫嚣着失望，孟少飞突然想到那个夹杂着蛋糕和亲吻的夜晚，他陪着唐毅过了第一个生日，他说要陪唐毅过今后的每一个生日……

 

孟少飞去拉唐毅的手。

 

“想不想吃我亲手做的爱心蛋糕？”

 

04

 

孟少飞不算是个很糟糕的糕点师，但唐毅一定是一个十分糟糕的帮手。

 

“蛋糕居然要放这么多糖的吗？”

 

“要不然为什么吃起来是甜的？”

 

“奶油花居然是这样做出来的。”

 

“……你说归说，不要偷吃。”

 

“巧克力碎会不会太少了一点啊。”

 

“唐毅！”孟少飞放下手里的工具，“你怎么这么多话。”

 

孟少飞没有想过自己居然会有嫌唐毅话多的一天，他偷偷在心里爆笑了一百八十次，然后很严肃地给出了这个评价。

 

唐毅跨坐在凳子上，抱着椅背左右摇晃。他不理会孟少飞的批评，却给出致命的嫌弃：“你太菜啦，唐爷做的蛋糕看起来要好吃很多。”

 

“……”孟少飞深吸一口气，“那你出去。”

 

“想都别想。”唐毅从椅子上蹦起来——他离香港电影里的二五仔就差嘴里的一根稻草——威胁孟少飞，“我的爱心蛋糕当然要我本人亲自监督，谁知道你会不会放太多的糖来谋害亲夫。”

 

“我为什么要谋害你？”孟少飞问。

 

唐毅说：“你嫉妒我身材比你好，比你硬（他摸着腹肌），比你大（手又来到胸肌）。”

 

孟少飞：“？？”

 

孟少飞：“你再说一句，我让你看看谁拳头比较硬，命比较大。”

 

 

 

 

“你怎么想到去当一个糕点师？”唐毅突然问。

 

他们沿着路慢慢地走着，路上大多店面打了烊，远远看去，只有101大厦的灯光在夜色里高高地闪耀着。他们像路面上所有的情侣一样，裹着大衣，紧攥着手。

 

唐毅突然问了这样一个问题，孟少飞觉得有些好笑，又有些难过。

 

“大概是命运吧。”他回答，又不禁感慨，“有的时候我觉得，人这一生又太多巧合，不管是事业，朋友，还是爱情，很多事情早就冥冥注定，我们经历的一切都是一个圆圈，爱和恨很难分开，亲吻和伤害也不过是一线之隔，这些简单的、复杂的、伟大的、渺小的人和事情，不过都是我们的命运……”

 

他说了很多话，才觉失语，于是赶紧停下，紧张地看了唐毅一眼。

 

好在唐毅听得有些云里雾里，他抓住了一个恋爱脑所能抓住的中心，对孟少飞开始说情话。

 

“你才活了二十八岁，怎么这么多感慨…不过，按照你的意思讲，遇见我就是你的命运咯。”唐毅说。

 

孟少飞浅浅笑了一下，他说：“是啊，无论什么时候，遇见你就是我的命运。”

 

唐毅脸一红，好在夜色足够暗，他把孟少飞的手又攥紧一些。

 

“说起来，你做的蛋糕真的很腻，”唐少主又发话道，“做给我吃也就罢了，以后这么甜的蛋糕不要再拿去祸害别人。”

 

孟少飞还没嚼出这句话的意思，又听唐少主再次发话：“阿飞，”他突然停下脚步，看着孟少飞的眼睛，“我不管你那些奇奇怪怪的感慨是哪里来的，是不是有人爱过你、伤害过你，你以后都只准过有我的命运，只准做蛋糕给我吃。”

 

这突如其来的、奇怪的、近似于爱的宣誓里，唐毅听起来、看起来都像是游鱼游过浅溪，透彻又真心，孟少飞的心却因为荒唐猛烈跳动了一下。

 

唐毅又说：“我想好了，今年寒假我们一起去夏威夷，我们去打沙滩排球，你别看Andy长了一张不爱运动的脸，他打排球特别猛，你要是怕疼，就在一边给我加油；明年夏天的假期比较长，我们可以去欧洲玩一个月，阿飞你是不是从来不存钱的，不过算了，我养你好了……”

 

他的声音变得有些不清楚。

 

孟少飞突然想：他执意不肯剪头发，是要留下存在的印记，这四个月的时间太不真实，他不敢把记忆写在纸上，那就写在心里，刻在身体上，做爱的痕迹会消失，吻的温度会消失，但是时间的印记不会消失；他不敢给唐毅能够留存的礼物，又是因为害怕证明他的存在，他要给他什么？一盒巧克力，一条围巾，一双鞋，一瓶香水，那些东西十年后会不会还在？如果这不是梦，为什么他能够和十八岁的自己同时存在在这个世界上，如果这是梦，为什么这么久了，他还不醒来？

 

他要把他的记忆存放在哪里？他在这个空间里什么都不拥有，只拥有他的躯体；但是这个唐毅想要拥有孟少飞，他对他说：你以后都只准过有我的命运……

 

孟少飞应当抱住他，但过去和现在的记忆让他困惑不已，他不能动弹。

 

这个时候，他突然听见远处隐隐传来热闹而嘈杂的声音，他转头望去，101的高楼上灯光闪烁。这是二零零八年最后的十秒。

 

他转头看向唐毅。

 

“新年快乐。”

 

唐毅无声地说。

 

他年轻的情人看起来身姿挺拔、英俊逼人，又初尝爱恋，青涩不已。

 

“新年快乐。”孟少飞喃喃地回道。

 

烟花在那一个瞬间漫天炸开，这个场景很熟悉，孟少飞恍惚觉得自己应当去吻唐毅，但偏偏是那个时刻，警察的直觉让他警铃大作，孟少飞像被尖锐的针头戳到神经，他飞快地转过身去。但是慢了一步，一把枪口已经抵上他的脑袋。

 

 

 

05

 

孟少飞觉得很不对劲。这段时间他过得很不真实，回忆起来，总感觉像是漏掉了什么东西，直到枪口抵上额头的那一刻，他才有了一种恍然大悟的感觉。

 

他扮演了太久的糕点师，几乎要忘记自己是一个警察；四个月里，他从没有过以警察的方式和唐毅相处过，他们是酒吧相识的陌生人、患难的朋友、亲密的爱人，他们打闹、接吻、做爱，像每一对热恋的情侣，快乐而放纵地生活。

 

但孟少飞早该知道，这样的生活不是真的。他六年前毕业于中华民国中央警察大学，四年前他第一次见到唐毅，唐毅被他的亲生父亲在心口打了个洞，行天盟的老板和他的前辈李丽珍当场死亡，这才是他和唐毅的第一面，不是在2008年的某个酒吧里，唐毅对他说，“那你就亲手逮捕我吧”，而不是我们去夏威夷、去欧洲、你以后都只准过有我的命运……

 

他几乎肯定这是一个命运给他的梦境了，而这个梦境竟然还遵循着该死的三一律。

 

但孟少飞同时也意识到他犯了一个致命的错误：他转身的那一刻，把唐毅留在了背后。他看不见唐毅了。

 

但很快，他就知道了唐毅的处境：另一把枪口抵在了行天盟少主的胸口。

 

应当是寻仇，或者谈判、勒索，面对着唐毅而来，当然。唐毅抱歉地看着他，他当然会觉得抱歉。他的身份让他无辜的男友受到了连累。孟少飞觉得很难过，他被唐毅一枪打在胸口的时候都没有这么难受过，心理医生说他是付出型人格，他想这或许是真的，他的难过永远更在为唐毅难过。

 

孟少飞身体里属于警察的那一部分在一瞬间苏醒过来。抵在他头上的是一柄纳甘M1895转轮手枪，越战时期越南游击队常常使用安装消音器的纳甘M1895偷袭美军，上弹速度慢，射速间隔长，造价低，威力小，那这把枪来杀人，非常业余，不是雇佣兵。这是有利的。

 

两个枪手抵着唐毅和孟少飞的头往小路走，路的另一端停着一辆黑色的七座车。

 

他曾经和唐毅被拷在一起，上了陈文浩黑色的车，那个时候的孟少飞不知道哪里来的胆子，他无所畏惧，被和行天盟的当家拷在一起仍然坚信自己能够掌握命运；他在一个似梦非梦、似真非真的2008年，他知道2010年世界杯的冠军、《魔兽世界》2016年翻拍了电影、2018年他陷入了一生唯有一次的致命爱情，但如今，他被一个不专业的绑匪抵住脑袋，走向一个不知道是否会改变一切的路的尽头，他觉得自己无力掌控自己的命运。

 

“我们第一次在酒吧门口遇见，”孟少飞突然开口，他被冰冷的枪口用力顶了一下后脑，他有些踉跄地向前跌了一步，这个跌撞间，他转头看向唐毅，“我扔给你一根棍子……”

 

不待身后的绑匪有什么反应，孟少飞猛然直起身子；那是一组他做过千遍的动作，在警校里，在烈日下，在暴雨里，在每一个背负着警察命运的日子里，孟少飞以2012届专业成绩第一名的本领，能够做到的教科书一般的缴械动作。

 

与此同时，唐毅迅速下蹲，转身撞开身后的杀手；他是行天盟的少当家，跟在唐爷身边六年，在危难中抓住机会、绝地反击的能力已经刻在的骨子里，仿佛与生俱来。

 

孟少飞缴落枪械的时候，第一颗子弹擦着唐毅的脊背打进墙里。孟少飞一眼扫过情势，没有犹豫，“唐毅！”他大喊了一声，接着把枪向唐毅扔去。

 

他们初识的第一天，孟少飞扔给了唐毅一根棍子，而如今，他扔给了唐毅一把枪。

 

他是一个警察，扔给了一个黑道一把枪，自己赤手空拳地和面前的人搏斗。这是一个回想起来似乎有所隐喻的画面，然而此情此景，孟少飞只感到真实，那些因为恍然而觉得麻木的手指、因为疑虑而不安的心，都因为真实而落定了下来，他突然明白：不管这是真相还是梦境，他都会选择相信唐毅；不管对方让他落进危险一次、两次、无数次，他都会爱他。

 

等他再度喘过气来的时候，绑匪已经晕倒在了地上，唐毅手中的、他方才给他的枪，稳稳地指住了另一个杀手的动脉。

 

但这不是结束，这当然不是结束，孟少飞早有预感。

 

这不过是故事的过程，在故事的结局里，命运要落下它的审判。

 

孟少飞听见唐毅说：“……你是个警察。"

 

这甚至不是一个问句。唐毅见到他的反击，他的打斗，他的缴械，行天盟和警察打过太多的交道，唐少主不傻。

 

“我是一个警察。”孟少飞说。

 

说出这句话的时候，他看见唐毅的手指颤抖起来，他年轻的情人在夜色里浑身紧绷，他好像在极力克制着自己，又好像一碰就要碎掉一样。

 

孟少飞很难形容他从十八岁的唐毅的眼睛里看见了什么，是一种恋人欺骗的惶惑、被真相击垮的痛苦，或者是不比那痛苦小多少的无助。

 

他深深爱着的人因为他而痛苦，这是命运对孟少飞最大的审判。

 

过了很久，唐毅才仿佛缓过神来，他问：“你为什么骗我？”

 

孟少飞说：“我没有骗你，”他声音很轻，好像是害怕唐毅真的因为他的言语而碎掉一样，“我很难和你解释，但我没有骗你，”他深深地吸了一口气，看向唐毅，“我爱你。”

 

他又重复了一遍：“我爱你。你可以怀疑世界上任何一个人，但是你不能怀疑我爱你。”

 

这是他第一次说爱，孟少飞想，他没有和28岁的唐毅说过爱，却把他这四年所有的情绪都告诉了这一个什么也没有经历的唐毅。

 

他这个时候突然明白过来：他在这里停留了这么久，应当做的，便就是告诉这个唐毅，“我爱你”，世界上有很多的人在爱你，日后会发生很多的事情，也许有一天你会觉得全世界都离你而去，也许你会觉得你是世界上的孑然一人，但是你要记得，我爱你。

 

于是他对唐毅说：“我答应过你，今后的每一个生日都要和你在一起，我们一起去夏威夷，去欧洲，去航海和潜水，我会做蛋糕给你吃……”他又说，“我姓孟，叫孟少飞，你叫我孟警官或者少飞，我都喜欢。”

 

唐毅不明白他在说什么，他疑惑又痛苦地看着孟少飞。孟少飞觉得很累，说出爱你耗费了他太多的力气。

 

他记得他来到这里之前，和唐毅有过一场争吵，那场争吵最后发展成互相对峙、彼此逼迫，把爱情当做利器，割出一道道不见血的伤口，那时候他看见唐毅疲惫的眼睛，孟少飞想去亲吻他负重的情人，却又觉得这个吻就是告别了。

 

 

他错过了当时那个吻，错过了新年夜的吻，他不要再错过这一个。

 

失去意识之前，他给了唐毅宛如黎明一样的亲吻。

 

 

06

 

孟少飞醒了过来。

 

他第一眼见到的是江劲堂。这很诡异。他眨巴了两下眼睛。

 

江劲堂也眨巴了两下眼睛。

 

“！！！”江劲堂用表情说道。

 

“孟大嫂，你昏迷了一整个月！”江医生来来回回地看他，“心率…血压…checkcheckcheck……”他呱唧呱唧地念。

 

“你怎么回事？！”他在确定孟少飞八大生命体征都一切正常之后，他不再发挥作为外科医生的专业性，开始絮絮叨叨，“你生病还没好，又跟唐毅吵架，吵完架昏迷一个月，你自己知不知道，你把唐毅都吓死了，明明身体指标没有任何问题，就是昏迷不醒。”

 

孟少飞有点蒙，他还没反应过来，又听江劲堂继续讲：“你再不醒过来，唐毅就要拆我招牌，灭我师门，眼看刚刚洗白不久，就要为爱重回黑道……”

 

江劲堂和Andy是很好的朋友，说话间都有种三八又戏剧的味道。孟少飞看着他有点头疼，他还有些没睡醒的感觉，却又下意识打断他，“你小时候很可爱。”孟少飞听见自己说。

 

“你说什么？”江劲堂被打断，一脸懵，他站在那里回想了一下孟少飞说的话，接着大布走过来，“你肯定有什么问题，是不是脑子睡坏了…你别动，我抽几管血。”

 

“说真的，你要是再不醒过来，唐毅就要疯了，”江医生一边抽血一边抽血又进入聊天模式，“他每天在这里跟你说一个小时的话，什么想吃你做的蛋糕、等你醒过来一起去夏威夷，什么要和你过每一个生日、跨过每一个新年、你是他的命运，超级三八，人厌鬼弃，他要是再说两天，护士姐姐都能出一本唐毅语录。”

 

“真的，他说了好多好多肉麻的话，说了很多他爱你，我转述得不好，现在是四点十分，还有五十分钟阿毅就会过来，你自己问他，虽说他这个人十分别扭，很可能不愿承认……不过似乎真的有唐毅语录，我等会儿和护士姐姐要一本……诶，孟警官，你哭什么？”

 

孟少飞没有哭，他只是有点糊涂。他有些费力地转头看像窗外，那是一个很晴朗的下午，医院的墙上反射着恣肆的夕阳。

 

end.


End file.
